


Dear Dipper.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Gen, idk why you wanna cry, sweet than sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings can be uplifting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dipper.

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying this time.

Dear Dipper,

 

You don't know how much I love you. You light me up on my saddest days. I wish you were still here. It's not the same, you know? I can't even play with Waddles anymore without sighing. I wish you were here. Why? Why did you have to be like that? I knew you.... were sad. But not that sad! I want to destroy that rope. I wish rope never existed. I wish you never hung yourself. Was it because of Bill? Darn it, I will kill him for you! Or maybe make a deal with him. Heh, yeahh, a deal. To bring you back alive. I will. I... i just wamt ypu back, to be honest..... i know you love me but, if you did, why? Why the hell did you freaking kill yourself? That's not showing anything! grunkle stan doesn't really spend time woth me anymore. I feel so alone. I wish I was dead with you. And now, is when I will jump off this stool. I'll be with you soon, I promise. I just need to get this pesky stool out pf the way.


End file.
